


The bringer of sorrow

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] The bringer of sorrow [Script offer][Norse mythology][Prequel to “Around the walls do serpents wine”][Angrboda][Loki][Teasing][Multiple marriages][Light degradation][Light self-degredation][Scratching][Biting][Facefucking][Riding][Missionary][Choking][Clit-torture][Poetry]
Relationships: F4M





	The bringer of sorrow

[F4M] The bringer of sorrow [Script offer][Norse mythology][Prequel to “Around the walls do serpents wine”][Angrboda][Loki][Teasing][Multiple marriages][Light degradation][Light self-degredation][Scratching][Biting][Facefucking][Riding][Missionary][Choking][Clit-torture][Poetry]

Hi everybody!

In this script, you (the performer) are Angrboda, the mother of Hel. The name means "The one that brings sorrow/grief", and you have that name because you will give birth to some of the monstruosities that will destroy the world at Ragnarok.

This evening, you are visited in your cabin in the woods, by your fuck-up of a husband, Loki, who’s also married to another woman. He’s been trying to hide this, but he severely underestimates you. You drink together, and you start mocking him, teasing him, putting him down and getting frustrated with his excuses. This eventually leads to a hatefuck scenario of epic proportions.

This is also kind of a prequel to my previous script “Around the walls do serpents wind”. That script is about Hel, the girl who is created during the night of this new script. However, both scripts are standalone stories, and do not have to be filled together.

The quote from Völuspa 51 is from Henry Adams Bellows’ translation. The suggestions for sound effects all come from Freesound.com, and they are merely suggestions.

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Script clarifications  
[Descriptions]

Sfx – (optional) sound effects  
*Emphasis*

Sound effects in this script:  
Footsteps in a wet forest (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/329606/)  
Heavy rain (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/lebaston100/sounds/243627/)  
Howling wolf: (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/81904/)  
Door opening and shutting (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/IG88Gov/sounds/431897/)  
Rain against a window (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/394935/)  
Fireplace (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/aunrea/sounds/495660/)  
Pouring two drinks (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/runirasmussen/sounds/172377/)

[Scene: The listener, Loki, is walking on a path through Ironwood, leading to your cabin. Sfx: Footsteps in a wet forest, heavy rain and a wolf howling.] 

[This is followed by another Sfx: the sound of a door opening and shutting.] 

[After that, Sfx: rain against a window, and fireplace. These last effects go on throughout the whole script]

[You talk to the listener, nonchalantly, without turning around to look at him] You’re late.

[He tries to make a lame excuse. You interrupt him] *Half an hour* late.

Take that coat off and sit down. 

Don’t get my floor all wet.

[Pause]

[Still nonchalant] Welcome back to Jotunheim, and to Ironwood.

[With dark humor, but without laughing] Would you like your skull crushed… *husband*?

[A bit more welcoming] Alright, then how about a drink, on me?

[Pause]

If you weren’t so damned charming, your obscenities would have gotten you killed *so* long ago… 

You know that, right?

Then again if you *don’t* act moronic and almost let death catch you… cheating it isn’t nearly as much fun for you, is it… 

The roarer? 

Creator of earthquakes?

Whatever… let me get you that drink now.

[Amused] You *are* an expert at inventing excuses, I’ll give you that.

Speaking of being moronic… 

I hope no one stalked you here.

[Pause]

No, no, I’m not talking about the trollwives, *or* their children.

They have more important things to do than to chase after some luscious piece of man meat… 

Especially if they know he’s claimed by someone else…

[Menacing] …And you know they wouldn’t pick a fight with me…

[With contempt] I’m talking about *your* kind… 

And you know *exactly* what I mean by bringing them up.

[Serious] I told you before. 

Don’t. Trust. The Aesir.

[Pause]

[Sarcastic and frustrated] Yes, they *are* cunning.

Cunning at making alliances. 

Bright enough to keep their enemies close. 

Seductive enough to make them forget where they came from.

[Bitter] *And*… they always end up getting rid of the things that don’t suit them… 

…And the people they no longer have use for.

Ask anyone around here. 

We have a long memory.

[Teasing] How *is* your little manly romance with the Allfather, anyway?

[Pause]

*Excuse me?*

< You sigh in frustration> Perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised, given how long I’ve witnessed your stupidities up-close… 

But in all seriousness… 

Have you finally gone completely mad?

A blood oath?

With him?

[Shaking your head in frustration] What kind of a *cretin* did I marry?

[Pause]

[Overly cheerful, sarcastic] Very well, explain yourself, *husband*. 

What *did* you think you would gain from tying your fate to the Gallows’ god?

[Pause]

Oh, I see… 

And you honestly believe that *his* mind works that way? 

“Altruistically?“

Please, you sound like you really *are* in love with him… 

[To yourself, in a lower voice] …which wouldn’t surprise me, considering your other love choices apart from me…

[Sarcastically] Loki, darling, sweetheart… moron… 

[Trying to explain it to him like he’s a five-year old] Odin… is a tactician. 

He’s not some philanthrope.

Do you even still think coming here is a good idea? 

Because I’m beginning to have my doubts…

[Pause]

[Putting him down] Yes, I know you’re not capable of seeing more than two feet in front of you, but then allow *me* to consider things for you.

The Gallows’ god is clever, he’s observant, he sees things beyond what we can understand, and he’s not alone.

Did you even check the treetops for his vile, gossiping ravens?

I’m just saying that if you don’t take precautions with him you might lose your head *for real* this time, perhaps even more than that.

[Pause]

No… it’s not a matter of smooth-talking. 

Not this time.

It’s actually a simple matter of time, and deep down you know it.

The Aesir will find you out. 

[Slightly bitter, but more annoyed] …And that includes your precious, Goodie Two-Shoes new wife.

[Pause]

[Disappointed] You can wipe that innocent, stupid little grin of your face, thank you.

Did you honestly think this would escape me?

[He doesn’t have a good answer]

You know what, I’m pouring us both another drink.

Come on, chuck it down now.

Good boy. 

[Demanding and harsh] Stay seated. 

Don’t touch anything… 

And don’t move a muscle. 

Least of all your lips…

[Finding him annoying and irresistible at the same time] Those dwarfs really *should* have sewed those… seductive… pouty things up more professionally. 

Kept you quiet forever.

[Contemplating something] Then again, you wouldn’t be able to drink with me… 

[Lowering your voice] And *mighty Yggdrasil*, do I need you inebriated to put up with your nonsense sometimes.

[Pause]

[More serious in tone] You know… trying to outsmart people has never been your strong side, Loki.

Do I need to remind you of Utgard?

[Pause]

No, no… do you know what your problem with *that* whole situation was?

That you always underestimate my kind… just like the gods do.

You keep forgetting were your wits *actually* come from.

[Rethinking the situation] Thinking of it that way… 

Your cluelessness might end up benefitting us. 

Yes…

Let them keep thinking we’re slow-minded and short-sighted. 

As annoying as that is… in fact, it only makes *them* that much easier to manipulate.

[He makes a lewd comment]

Oh, I’d like to see you *try* to manipulate me into *that*!

You know…

[Menacing, but teasing at the same time] I wouldn’t tempt me if I were you…

You drink *way* too much, and it *always* makes you lose your judgment … 

I… like that about you… 

Roarer…

You have no hard limits when push comes to shove…

[Smiling to yourself] Or when you need to seduce a literal horse to get out of your latest self-imposed predicament.

[He’s provoked by your comment…]

[And you love it] That’s a good thing. 

Shows character!

[Pause]

[Amused] Besides, the things we create together are more interesting, more… twisted that way.

Did you see Fenrir’s chains on your way in?

I’m so proud… they will need to be replaced any day now… 

And Jormungandr… He’s more menacing by the minute.

I swear, when I look into his eyes now, it makes the blood in my veins turn to *ice*! 

I… *love* that.

[Seeking to provoke him] And who knows what other monstrosities I’ve mothered… 

With other men…

[Pause]

Like you’re one to talk…

[Provoking him] Mother of a horse… 

[He doesn’t respond. You love that you’ve managed to tease him]

[Amused] Tell me…

Do you think your *exemplary* new wife knows you’re here with me right now?

[Teasing him and enjoying it, a lot] Really now?

Would you like me to summon her, right here and now, and find out?

[Going from teasing to seductive] Maybe we can force her to… observe… powerless… 

As I fuck the soul out of your body?

[Pause]

[Really laying it on] This… turns you on, doesn’t it?

Mm…

Good…

Because I was wondering…

[Leaning close to him, lowering your voice, very seductive] What… hideous abomination do you think we’ll create tonight?

Come on… you dumb idiot… is that all you’ve got?

Bite me back! Make me hate you – 

Get me out of my clothes now…

And stop fondling me like that. 

Don’t be a little softie…

What do you think you are, some king of lover?

[You get more aggressive]

You… think you’re clever, huh? 

… Showing up late and getting me drunk?

Knowing you’d never hide *her* from me?

Am I supposed to be impressed by this?

No…

No more kissing, you teasing little plaything…

Get your mouth ready…

Use it for something productive for once.

Take a deep breath now… 

Because I’m not going to coddle you…

You smooth bastard… 

Get ready to have your face crushed!

[Cunnilingus scene starts here. You are greedy, and still angry at him, but you’re willing to use him because you want something good out of this. You put too much weight on him on purpose, and you love making him helpless. Improv this for as long as you like, and then move on with the dialogue, still sitting on his face]

You like this, don’t you?

You like having your air taken away by me… 

Because you know that *she* is too much of a wimpy little pussy to do it!

[Getting closer to orgasm]

Oh, I’ll make you feel sorry alright!

Sorry for your latest, lifeless inevitable disaster of a marriage!

She’s the reason why you’re here, isn’t she?

What does she do?

Lay on her back like a dead fish, fulfilling her procreative duties? 

[Even closer to orgasm…]

I bet she turns away from you right after you’re done…

Because deep down… 

She’s aware… 

That she’ll *never* be able to fuck you the way you want to…

Lick me, you dirty slave!

[Really close to orgasm…]

Tell me my cunt is your fucking life!

Slurp my juices up and prey for more!

Stay in your place…

[Almost, almost there…]

Be a...

Helpless…

Fucktoy…

You…

Brainless idiot!

[Almost out of breath, but still angry and turned on like crazy] Come on, you dumbass!

Get to it!

Pin my arms above my head!

Fuck my throat like you mean I - 

[Facefucking scene starts here. Your gagging sounds are angry, visceral, and challenging. You’re showing him that he doesn’t know shit about wrecking a girl. Improv this for as long as you feel like it, and then move on with the dialogue]

You like me like this, huh?

All sloppy and nasty, gagging and drooling on your cock? 

Don’t tell me, show me - That’s right!

The sloppier the better.

Dry head… is for sheltered little goddesses who don’t even know what to do with a cock… like you-know-wh - 

[Mocking him as he takes it out] Come on, show me how you treat a slut! Prove how my ruined face and my running saliva will stick in your memory foreve - 

[Wanting to hurt him with your words] You’ll be jerking off… to this sweet, sweet memory of me taking it like a fucking whore… for the rest of your life, won’t you… you joke of a man – 

I knew… that you were no match for me when I first saw you!

You done playing?

Good… let’s get serious!

Oh… oh… Fuck, I’m tight.

Stay the fuck in place and take it while I start riding you, slut!

[Riding scene starts here. This time, you move on with the dialogue quite shortly after you’ve set the pace]

[In a mix of pain and pleasure] No, idiot… 

I’m not wet enough to go this fast...

That’s the… fucking point… 

I endure it… to see you squirm… 

I know this… hurts you too…

And I’m going to make you take it… 

You… useless fuckboy of a husband…

Serves you right for... being a dumbass and... licking it all up before fucking my throat...

Good! Put me on my back!

I… thought you’d never start acting like a grown fucking man!

Now take what you want!

Fuck me!

Push your finger into my clit while I grab you by the throat!

Make me take the pain! 

That’s right!

Keep going or I’ll slap the shit out of you!

I’ll turn my fingernails into claws and mark you all over your back!

How’d you like to explain *that* to her, huh?

Now, fuck me like you mean it you piece of shi - AAHH Fuck! 

That hurts, you motherfucker!

Do it more, you little painslut! 

You can’t take this, can you?

You’re about to cum because you know that I overpower you, aren’t you?

Do it!

Let’s give life to an appalling incarnation of disgust!

Breed me!

Fuck me, you repugnant little shit!

Make me a breeding slut for the fucking apocalypse!

Spurt out your fucking ball-cream into this little cunt while I choke you!

… Take it, you fucking little whore…

[Much calmer, exhausted and satisfied] I… have a feeling… that this one’s a little girl.

[Content] I think I’ll call her… Hel.

[Pause]

No, husband… I’m not worried.

In fact, I’ve already read about her.

[Smiling to yourself] She’s going places.

And once you’ve endured what you’ll get for being stupid enough to take that blood oath…

You’ll be going with her…

[Reciting]  
O'er the sea from the north  
there sails a ship  
With the people of Hel,   
at the helm stands Loki;  
After the wolf   
do wild men follow,  
And with them the brother   
of Byleist goes…

The brother of Byleist… that’s you!

Aren’t you lucky?

[Pause]

[With schadenfreude] The Aesir will regret not accepting us.

We could have been unstoppable together…

But it’s too late for them to change their minds now.

We’ve made our preparations…

And when the time comes…

We’ll give them… 

Hel. 

[Pause]

Thank you for fucking my brains out.

[Teasing] Do try to hide the marks from her.

[Ominous] Oh, and… don’t get torn to pieces on your way home. 

That would be… such a bummer.

See you in your dreams… 

*Husband*.


End file.
